


Rehistoric

by OthersideRaptor



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Action, ChaseXSkye - Freeform, F/F, MarshallXEverest - Freeform, RockyXOC - Freeform, Sci-Fi, lots of bloodshed, tiny bit of romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OthersideRaptor/pseuds/OthersideRaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone remembered the PAW Patrol. Seven fun-loving dogs who resided in Adventure Bay with their leader, Ryder. </p><p>But all that changed. </p><p>After Ryder's uncalled for death, the PAW Patrol, now under a new name (Canine Unit Operation), is out for revenge against the one who murdered their leader. </p><p>But all the while, they're being watched by an unknown team. A team of dogs no one, not even the government, knows they exist....</p><p>Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Canine Unit Operation

Even though the funeral was over an hour ago, the seven dogs still stayed by their leader's grave.   
   
None ne of them spoke a word to each other, they just sat there, unmoving.   
   
Skye was softly whimpering, gripping Chase's leg with her paw, as she let her tears flow.   
   
Everest silently cried, head resting on Marshall's shoulder.   
   
Eveyone ne was blinking back tears or breaking down on the spot.   
   
Except Rocky.   
   
The mixed breed just stared blankly at the ground, tears flowing down the bridge of his nose and onto the ground. He couldn't believe what happened.   
   
Chase finally stood up. "Guys, hear me out. Ryder died for us. It was his last mission. Yes, we failed this time, but we will not fail again!"  
   
The dogs let out loud barks and howls.   
   
"We are no longer the PAW Patrol. That ship has sailed," Rocky growled, looking Chase in the eye.   
   
Chase gave him a soft glare. His glate softened. "We aren't the PAW Patrol anymore. We are the Canine Unit Operation!"   
   
        _Three months later_  
   
Marshall was panting hard. He glared at the burning debris around him, oxygen mask strapped tightly around his muzzle.   
   
Three months. That's all it was since Ryder was killed.   
   
The Dalmatian shook his head furiously. _Don't you_ dare _think about that, Marshall!_

  
The fire dog quickly began his search for survivors. Suddenly, his badge lit up.   
   
" ** _What the heck, dude?! Get outta there! What are you doing?! Trying to commit suicide?!_** " Zuma's voice crackled. 

Marshall rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Zuma. Like I'm that stupid."  
   
" ** _Everest is gonna have a_ major _panic attack, man,_** " the chocolate lab snapped.   
   
"I'll be out in a sec!" Marshall growled, before the badge shut off.   
   
He heard a crash nearby. The building was going to collapse.   
   
"Shoot..." Marshall snarled, before whirling around and heading towards the nearest exit.

His paws were bleeding from splintered wood and glass, causing him to yelp, as he almost fell over a piece of wood.   
   
Leaping through the nearest exit, the Dalmatian slammed into Zuma. "Hey, Zuma..."  
   
The Labrador slapped him across the nose. "You, my friend, are a freaking _idiot_."  
   
Marshall smirked. "At least I get the job done."  
   
"Which doesn't mean you charge heard-first into a burning building that was gonna fall on top of you!" Zuma barked.   
   
"Okay, okay, that wasn't the best idea, I'll admit it!" Marshall replied.   
   
"Of course it wasn't! Look at you! Your paws are bleeding, youre covered in ash- you're a mess! A freaking mess!"  
   
The fire dog scoffed. "Tell that to the judge."  
   
Zuma growled under his breath. "Just get in your truck..."   
   
"Don't mind if I do!" Marshall cracked, jumping into his rig and speeding off.   
   
"Dude!" Zuma howled. "I'm gonna _kill_ you when we get back to the base!"  
   
             *•*•*•*•*•*  
   
"Hey guys," Rubble said. He saw the bandages around Marshall's paws. "You ok?"  
   
"Oh, yeah, he's fine...after he charged into a _burning building_ that was gonna _collapse_ on him!" Zuma snapped.   
   
"Shut _up_ , Zuma!" Marshall snarled. "I have a mouth, y'know!"  
   
"What's going on?" Rocky asked, exhausted.   
   
"Marshall tried to kill himself," Zuma answered simply.   
   
"That's it!" Marshall pounced on Zuma, causing him to yelp on surprise.   
   
Rocky rolled his eyes. "Give me a break, you nitwits." Rocky jumped in front of them, holding Marshall back with one back paw and Zuma with his front.   
   
The Dalmatian snorted and trotted off.   
   
"You're lucky you're still alive, Marshall!" Zuma called.   
   
"I know!" The fire dog hollered back.   
   
Rocky facepawed. "I guess a lot can happen in three months..."

"Hey, Rocky," Chase yawned. "Whassup?"

"Marshall and Zuma tried to kill each other again..." Rocky groaned. 

Chase huffed. "They're always at each other's throat nowadays. They used to be so close."

"Until Ryder died..." Rocky growled. 

Chase sighed slightly. 

Rocky could make out the German shepherd's faint scar from his eye to his lower jaw from a knife slash during a mission. 

"You don't have to stare at it, y'know," Chase said. "It's just a battle scar. That's it."

The mix breed snorted. "I know."

"You aren't the only person in the group that doesn't have a scar." Chase gently poked the side of Rocky's muzzle. 

"Heh. I know. All of us have scars," Rocky crossed his eyes, looking at the scar across his muzzle. 

"Did Marshall attempt a daring deed again?" The police dog brought up suddenly. 

Rocky sighed, exasperated. "Yep. It was coming down, too. That idiot's gonna get himself killed."

"I know," Chase said. "But that's Marshall. He always tries to impress the pack."

The pups had resulted to using more wolf-like words and wolf-like reflexes over the past three months, as well as reprogramming Robo-Dog to upgrade their vehicles and gear. 

"Hey, even though Marshall's the Delta and Zuma's the Omega, I still can't believe they lasted as long as they did," Chase cracked. 

Rocky laughed slightly. "Yeah. You're right."


	2. Halt!

Chase's sirens blared. Even though not many people came to Adventure Bay anymore, there was a lot of crime now that Ryder was dead. 

 

The German shepherd growled slightly, seeing a bank robber up ahead. 

 

His is megaphone popped out of his PupPack. "Halt in the name of the law!" 

 

The burglar chuckled evilly. "Whatever you say, law dog- what the heck?!"

 

Through the fog, Chase could see two figures edging closer to the man. 

 

The Police dog jumped out of his cruiser to hear a loud yell. 

 

"Give me back my money! Hey! Let go of me ya stupid mutt!"

 

Chase cocked his head. What was going on?

 

He could make out three shapes in the fog. The burglar and two unfamiliar dogs. 

 

"Hey! You're gonna get yourselves  _killed_!" The German shepherd barked. "Wait for the real cops!" He began to drag one dog away by the tail. 

 

The dog spun around and Chase could now tell that it was female, it's golden eyes glaring at him. He could also see a hint of blue around her eyes. The stranger growled lowly. 

She lunged for Chase's throat, causing the German shepherd to let go of her tail and jump back with a loud yelp. 

"Elsa! You got the money?" The dog asked. 

Bright blue eyes shown through the fog. "I got it, Blue. Cobalt's taking it inside the building."

"Excuse me, ladies, but I have a criminal to catch," Chase said, launching his net at the burglar. 

"Rocky, can you read me?" Chase spoke into his tag. 

 

" _ **Yeah, I read ya,**_ " Rocky's voice crackled on the other end. 

 

Chase heard the the patter of paws and whipped his head around. "Two suspects are fleeing the scene!"

 

" _ **Ok! Green means go!**_ " Chase's tag blinked out. 

 

                  *•*•*•*cirotsiheR*•*•*•*

 

 _What am I getting myself into?_ Rocky thought, as he sped down an alleyway, his paws digging into the pavement. 

He heard a tin can hit something and whipped around to see a tail disappear around the corner. 

 

"Hey! Get back here!" The mix breed yelled, giving chase.

 

He followed the dog for a solid ten minutes until he cornered it in between two buildings.

"Aha! Gotcha now!" Rocky barked in triumph. 

Two shimmering blue eyes glared at him through the darkness. 

 

"Come out and show yourself!" Rocky challenged. 

 

A low low growl was heard and Rocky found himself pinned to the ground, a female husky on top of him. He could also tell she was part German shepherd.

 

She looked like Chase in a way, same fur pattern but in black and white with blue. 

 

Rocky felt his heart pounding inside his chest just by looking at her. 

 

"Don't try to follow me again, Eco mutt!" She warned, before jumping over him and disappearing into the foggy night. 

Rocky rolled over on his stomach. "What a woman..."

" _ **Rocky? Rocky, did you find her?**_ " Chase's voice crackled through the mix breed's badge. 

 

Rocky was instantly snapped out of his thoughts on the dog. "N-no. She got away."

He looked down to see a pair of bloody paw prints on his uniform.

 

"But it'll be easy to track her..."

 

           *•*•*•*ciotsiheR *•*•*•*

 

Elsa was panting hard once she reached her base. 

"How'd you cut your paws now?" A male Golden Retriever asked. 

 

Elsa smirked and flexed her claws. "I have my reasons..."


	3. Fallimg For Ya

"I  _still_ don't understand how fast that dog was," Everest woofed, once they reached the base. 

Rocky nodded. "That was  _insane_! It was like they had super speed or something!"

After another encounter with the strange dogs during a mission, Rocky was feeling a bit...strange about the one who almost attacked him. She was beautiful, in a way, other than the fact it seemed like she liked someone else in this mission when he encountered her and male wolf.

The one one the called "Blue" looked strikingly similar to her, except silver-grey with a large, black patch on her back, white "socks" on her paws and a long blue stripe from her eye to her tail. Her eyes was what struck Rocky as odd. Wolves, or dogs, do not have bright golden yellow eyes or extremely sharp claws.

Rocky eyed Everest's left front leg. It was brought up close to her chest, blood dripping from a large scratch on it.

"Marshall's gonna kill me....." He moaned. 

"How about you try to find that dog? It's kinda strange that we pretty much know everyone here except them," Everest barked. 

"Good plan. I'll be back!" Rocky howled over his shoulder. 

He he looked over at his rig, now in doghouse form. He'll travel on foot. Even though it took longer, he could still find the dogs easier.

His eyes narrowed, a smirk pulling at his lips once he found his target. 

Blue.

 

    *•*•*•*cirotsiheR*•*•*•*

 

Blue's claws raked the sand. "I _know_ I buried over here _somewhere_!" She growled in frustration. 

Rocky smirked and began to approach her. "Oh, hey, there. What are you doing out here this late at night?" 

Blue ue lifted her head and slicked back her dark grey ears. She hissed and backed up. "I'm warning you, Eco dog, you saw what my friend could do, I can do much worse!"

Rocky smirked slyly. "Oh really, you can?" 

Blue lifted her paw, unseating her claws. "Pretty sure. Which ear first? Right or left?"

Before she could react, Rocky had pinned her down on her stomach. The dog snarled, thrashing around.

"Probably shouldn't have done that," Rocky smirked. 

Blue rolled her eyes. "I swear I'll rip your throat out...."

Rocky stepped off of her. "Y'know I was just messing with ya." He tilted his head. "You lost?"

"No. How about you back off, Romeo?" She began looking around for the item she lost. 

"You looking for something?" The mix breed asked. 

"Actually, no. I'm just digging around for nothing," Blue snorted sarcastically. 

"Need me to help?" Rocky offered. 

Blue looked over her shoulder at him. She shrugged. "If you want. It's a fossilized sickle claw from a Velociraptor. I buried it around here somewhere."

Rocky barked and a metal detector came out of his PupPack. 

Blue tilted her head, as Rocky began looking around. She rolled her eyes and began digging. 

"Hey, I think I found it!" 

The wolf-dog's head whipped around at that. "Really?" She asked. 

She trotted towards Rocky and began digging where he thought he found her sickle. 

 

Rocky stepped back and smirked proudly, as Blue dusted the sickle off. "You happy?" He asked. 

Blue looked over at him, setting the sickle claw inside a device attached to her back legs. It was a lot smaller than expected. She nodded, finally. 

Rocky smiled. He tilted his head. "Hey, I don't think I got your name..."

"Blue. You?"

"Rocky," the mix breed replied. 

His tag beeped, causing him to roll his eyes. "I better go now. See ya around and next time, don't claw one of my friends. Comprendre?" 

Blye waved a paw dismissively. The device flexed her sickle claw. "Alright."

Sh sat back and watched Rocky run off, yelling at someone on the distance. 

The wolf-dog smirked at him. 

She he turned around to be nose-to-nose with her sister, Cedar. "Hi, Blue. Who was that?"

The wolf-dog looked over her shoulder. "Someone who helped me find this." She showed her sister her formerly lost sickle. 

Cedar raised an eyebrow. "Was it a boy?"

"Yeah. Hey, I just met him, so don't try it, sister," Blue snapped the last part. 

Cedar rolled her eyes. "Alright."

Blue looked back at the Canine Unit base. She was gonna learn more about that Rocky dog.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Blue is similarly based off of Blue from Jurassic World, but she's mine.


	4. Rehistoric Base

Blue looked around the hall of her and her pack's hideout. It was in the Foggy-Bottom underground where no one dared to venture into, making it the perfect place to live.

 

She flexed her sickle claws and scratched at her ear. She seriously hoped that Rocky dog didn't carry any fleas. She took in a deep breath, as a white Labrador darted past her, holding a special key in his mouth. 

 

She trotted into their kitchen and pulled the fridge door open. She grabbed a small piece of raw meat and began eating it. 

 

"Hey, Blue. Wassup?" Alex, a Dalmatian with dark chocolate spots, looked over at her with navy blue eyes. Alex was a lot more scruffier than most Dalmatians were, a large chunk ripped out of her left ear and a scar across the side of her muzzle. She normally wore a red bandanna around her head, rather than wearing a collar.

 

"Oh, hey Alex. Someone helped me find this," Blue woofed, showing her friend her sickle claw.

 

"Lost it at the beach again?" Alex questioned. 

 

"Yep...." She left out the mention of Rocky, hoping to keep his existence for herself.

 

"You alright? You normally don't eat this late....." Cedar piped up. 

 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Didn't find a decent meal for dinner," the wolf-dog replied.

 

"Alrigjt, but when you're ready to head off to bed, let us know. Ok?"

 

"Ok."

 

After Alex and Cedar left, Blue was polishing her claws from any meat juice before going to check the security cameras. She trotted into the room to see Sparky, a hyperactive, black and white Pomsky typing away at the keyboard. His lavender eyes darted across the screen. 

 

Blue ur rolled her eyes and trotted down the hall, took three lefts and one right turn until she reached her room. The door was cracked open so she was able to head inside without being detected.

 

She curled up next to another wolf-dog and closed her eyes.

 

        *•*•*cirotsiheR*•*•*

 

Blue woke up to hear loud clanging coming from down the hall. She growled and trudged out of bed. She flung the door open, half awake. "Seriously, Siphon...?"

 

A cyborg Austrailian shepherd looked over at her. "Hey. Can't a girl get a few dents in her legs?"

 

The wolf-dog narrowed her eyes. "Go to bed, Siphon......." She trudged back into her room and flopped down on the bed with a russet brown and cream-colored wolf-dog with a black collar and silver eyes. 

 

"What was it this time...?" She asked. 

 

"Siphon trying to get on my nerves. You know what she does to irritate me, Ruby..."

 

Ruby rolled her eyes. "That's Siphon for you....." She was also equipped with the sickle claw device. 

 

Blue frowned, looking at her back legs. She sighed. 

 

"Hey, you know those things help us both keep our balance and walk...." Ruby pointed out. 

 

"I know......" THe wolf-dog sighed. 

 

Ruby playfully nipped her nose. "You better get some sleep. I wanna check out this PAW Patrol we've been hearing about a lot, although they aren't called that anymore." 

 

Blue nodded. "Alright. Good plan." She yawned and rested her chin on her arm. She fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was kinda short and boring. Have horrible writer's block right now


End file.
